The compound 5-methoxy-2-[[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole having the generic name omeprazole, and therapeutically acceptable salts thereof, are described in EP 0 005 129.
Omeprazole is a sulfoxide and a chiral compound, wherein the sulphur atom being the stereogenic center. Thus, omeprazole is a racemic mixture of its two single enantiomers, the (R)- and (S)-enantiomer of omeprazole, herein referred to as (R)-omeprazole and (S)-omeprazole, the latter have the generic name esomeprazole. The absolute configuration of the enantiomers of omeprazole has been determined by an X-ray study of an N-alkylated derivative of the (R)-enantiomer.
Omeprazole and esomeprazole are proton pump inhibitors, and are useful as antiulcer agents. In a more general sense, omeprazole and esomeprazole may be used for prevention and treatment of gastric acid related diseases in mammals and especially in man. Specific alkaline salts of omeprazole are disclosed in EP 0 124 495. Herein, quaternary ammonium salts and guanidine salts of omeprazole are disclosed. Document WO 97/41114 discloses processes for preparing magnesium salt of benzimidazoles, including magnesium salt of omeprazole. However, no salts of omeprazole prepared from primary amines are mentioned in these documents.
Certain salts of the single enantiomers of omeprazole and their preparation are disclosed in WO 94/27988, for instance, quatemary ammonium salts of esomeprazole are mentioned. However, no salts employing primary, secondary or tertiary amines are disclosed or suggested. The described salts of esomeprazole have improved pharmacokinetic and metabolic properties, which will give an improved therapeutic profile such as a lower degree of interindividual variation. WO 96/02535 and WO 98/54171 disclose preferred processes for preparing esomeprazole and salts thereof. Further, primary amine salts are described in WO 03/074514.
In the formulation of drug compositions, it is important for the active pharmaceutical ingredient to be in a form in which it can be conveniently handled and processed. This is of importance, not only from the point of view of obtaining a commercially viable manufacturing process, but also from the point of view of subsequent manufacture of pharmaceutical formulations (e.g. oral dosage forms such as tablets) comprising the active pharmaceutical ingredient.
Further, in the manufacture of oral pharmaceutical compositions, it is important that a reliable, reproducible and constant plasma concentration profile of the active pharmaceutical ingredient is provided following administration to a patient.
Chemical stability, solid state stability, and “shelf life” of the active pharmaceutical ingredient are important properties for a pharmaceutical active compound. The active pharmaceutical ingredient, and compositions containing it, should be capable of being effectively stored over appreciable periods of time, without exhibiting a significant change in the physico-chemical characteristics of the active pharmaceutical ingredient, e.g. its chemical composition, density, hygroscopicity and solubility. Thus, in the manufacture of commercially viable and pharmaceutically acceptable drug compositions, it is important, wherever possible, to provide the active pharmaceutical ingredient in a crystalline and stable form.